Misunderstandings
by Hikage-Chan
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were dating and perfectly happy. Of course no relationship can be complete without the exboyfriend who still loves her and the work mate who wants the guy. It's all one big misunderstanding really.
1. Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Merry Christmas**

**

* * *

**

Kagome sighed – she really hated her office Christmas parties. Working as a reporter on a travel show, _Getaway!_, on Channel 36 was pretty good because she got to travel a lot, but she had rather hoped to get a job during their Christmas party. Channel 36 Christmas parties usually consisted of stale cookies, cheap wine, gift exchanging and a radio playing off key Christmas songs, which people would dance to as it was the only form of entertainment.

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome turned around and saw her handsome co-worker, Kouga Ookami, standing there with his hands behind his back and a giant smile. Kouga Ookami was probably the best looking guy in the room with his long black hair in a high ponytail and icy blue eyes that sent shivers down girls' spines with one look.

"Hey Kouga," Kagome said cheerfully. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too," Kouga said revealing a small box from behind his back. "Open it."

"Aw, thanks Kouga! But I didn't get you anything," Kagome said rather guiltily, her fingers tracing the black velvet box.

"Don't worry about it. I saw these when I was Christmas shopping and I thought that they would look fabulous on you," Kouga said still smiling broadly. "So open it!"

Kagome grinned and opened the small box revealing a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant.

"Um…thanks Kouga," Kagome said hugging Kouga. "It's beautiful!"

"Here," Kouga said taking the necklace. Kagome turned around and pulled her hair. Kouga inhaled her scent – strawberry shampoo – and almost sighed. He placed the necklace around her neck and smiled as she let go off her hair, catch another whiff of her beautiful scent.

He turned her around to see how she looked. "Beautiful," he breathed.

They stood there for a minute or two wondering what to do next. Kagome felt a little nervous under Kouga's stare but she didn't say anything.

"Who the hell are you?" he suddenly burst out.

"Huh?" Kagome asked cocking her head slightly.

Two hands covered her eyes unexpectedly and Kagome gasped.

"Guess who," a male voice whispered into her ear.

Kagome squealed happily and removed the hands. She spun around and threw her arms around Inuyasha Takahashi, her boyfriend of 2 years.

"Inuyasha! You came!" Kagome said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Inuyasha replied looking down into her eyes.

Kouga cleared his throat nervously. Kagome stood aside.

"Oh yeah! Inuyasha, this is Kouga Ookami, a very close workmate of mine. Kouga, this is Inuyasha Takahashi, my boyfriend," Kagome said smiling. "Um…you guys talk, I need to get a drink. You want something?"

"Yea," Inuyasha replied his eyes never straying from Kouga.

Once Kagome was out of hearing distance, Kouga's face relaxed into a glare.

"What a catch you have there," Kouga snarled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Inuyasha smirked raising an eyebrow. "What do you want with Kagome?"

"Didn't she tell you? We used to date you know," Kouga said smiling. "Back in college and a bit after that. What a special girl, eh? I would do _anything_ just to get her back in my life…"

"I'm taking it that _she_ broke up with you?" Inuyasha asked smirking, enjoying the moment.

"Actually, she did," Kouga said smiling back at Inuyasha. "You know why?" Kouga didn't even wait for an answer (Inuyasha had some good ones as well) before continuing. "She broke up with me because she thought I was over protective."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, obviously not impressed.

"Yes," Kouga said, his smile widening to reveal his fangs. "Apparently, I got jealous when guys would flirt with her and she didn't take it lightly when I would get possessive."

Inuyasha glared at Kouga. _What is his game?_ Inuyasha thought raising an eyebrow.

"And why should I care?" Inuyasha asked carefully.

"Just telling a little story," Kouga said leaning against a wall casually. "Hey Kagome!" Kouga said, his tone changing drastically from angry ex-boyfriend to let-be-friends-forever.

"Hey Kouga," Kagome replied smiling. "Here Inuyasha," Kagome said handing Inuyasha a paper cup with wine in it.

"Is it safe to drink?" Inuyasha joked.

"Probably not – but no one's died yet," Kagome replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"Then I'll take my chances," Inuyasha said leaning towards Kagome. "But if I die, you better give me the kiss of life."

Kagome smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey Kagome! Want to dance?" Kouga said suddenly.

"Um…OK," Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. "If it's all right with you, of course."

_No! It's not all right!_ Inuyasha's mind screamed as he stood there under the glances of Kouga and Kagome. _But…that would sound like me acting possessive! Kagome broke up with Kouga just because guys flirted with her…Kouga's just asking her for a dance and that can't be considered flirting. Would she break up with me just because I say no?_

"It's fine!" Inuyasha said brightly.

"Cool!" Kouga said shooting a look at Inuyasha before grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her to the dance floor – where coincidently, a slow song had started. Kouga rested his hands on Kagome's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha watched from a distance as the two danced, Kouga whispering things and Kagome staring into his eyes. _Damn that stupid wolf youkai,_ Inuyasha thought furiously glaring daggers into the handsome wolf youkai's head. _Damn him…what is he planning?_ Inuyasha added sipping his wine furiously.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry if these chapters seem smaller than my usual chapter lengths. I finished writing this story ages ago but I forgot to submit it. So _please_ don't give me suggestions on what should happen next because it has already been written down. All I'm going to do with this story now is to post it and wait for your kind reviews. 


	2. Excluded Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Excluded Date**

* * *

After Kagome and Kouga finished their dance, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand. 

"Hey, let's ditch this joint," he said pulling her close to him. "This is so boring – how about we go out for dinner?"

Kagome grinned. Dinner sounded a lot better then having a Christmas party with your colleagues.

And that's how in half an hour, Inuyasha and Kagome were seated in Mastriani's waiting for their food to come.

* * *

"So how do you and Kouga know each other?" Inuyasha asked casually as he took a sip of some proper wine.

"Um…we've known each other since college," Kagome said looking down into her water glass.

"So you're just friends?" Inuyasha continued on.

"Yea – just friends," Kagome said firmly. "Why? You almost sound jealous," Kagome added as a joke, but her smile faded when she saw that Inuyasha wasn't smiling. "Oh my God, you _are_ jealous! Come on Inuyasha! Kouga and I aren't like that, we are just friends. Besides, you're the only one I want to be with."

Inuyasha seemed to perk up a little after hearing that. Even Kagome seemed happy that everything was cleared up – she could feel the tension at the party earlier.

"Inuyasha Takahashi?"

The couple's heads turned towards the owner of that voice – a stunning slim woman with long jet-black hair. Kagome gasped. She was _gorgeous_ and Inuyasha was _smiling_ just by _looking_ at her.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha said smiling pleasantly standing up and to greet Kikyo.

Kikyo and Inuyasha hugged and Kagome couldn't help but glare at Kikyo.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi – Inuyasha's girlfriend," Kagome said as the two broke apart from their hug.

"Oh…hi," Kikyo said smiling falsely at Kagome. "I'm Kikyo Sasuki. I work with Inuyasha."

"Have you dined here before Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh! This is my favourite restaurant!" Kikyo gushed. "You should try the spaghetti here – this restaurant is famous for it!"

"I'm glad I ordered it then," Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha offered Kikyo an empty seat, not noticing Kagome's shocked face, and Kikyo sat down.

_So much for a romantic date,_ Kagome thought crossing her arms across her chest. She watched the two in deep conversation about work and something that really didn't seem so funny, despite the two laughing quite loudly. Well, it was loud enough to grab the attention of the old couple sitting at the table next to them who looked rather irritated.

The food came and Kikyo ordered (Inuyasha was most insistent that Kikyo stay and eat with them. Kagome was furious – but then again, any girl would be if her boyfriend invited a girl to their date) with Inuyasha refusing to eat until Kikyo's food came. _Just to be polite,_ Kagome thought brutally stabbing a piece of broccoli on her plate. _And that time when I was running five minutes late at the café? Yeah, he ordered and finished his coffee!_

Kikyo's food arrived and she and Inuyasha began to eat chatting about their work and all this stuff that Inuyasha _never_ talked to Kagome about. Like sports, for instance.

_Is it my fault that I find boxing stupid and boring?_ Kagome thought feeling rather embarrassed at the fact that she was on a date with a guy who was _ignoring her_.

Kagome bit her lip feeling frustrated tears sting her eyes. _Why am I crying?_ she wondered looking down at her lap. _It's because your boyfriend is totally ignoring you and just talking to a girl who he has more in common with and is prettier than you! I can't take this anymore._

Kagome stood up suddenly and threw her napkin on the table. Without another word, or a glance back at the two shocked faces staring at her, she stalked out of the restaurant and began walking back to her office where her car was parked.

_Aurgh! Stupid heels! So not made for walking,_ Kagome thought stomping down the streets. _I can't believe this! Inuyasha you baka!_

Kagome felt her body lurch and she stumbled forwards and crashed onto the cement. Someone must really hate her…

Kagome turned around and saw her heel stuck in a crack on the sidewalk. Taking off her brand new shoes, she wrenched her heel out and groaned. It was broken and her knee had suffered a pretty nasty graze, not to mention her elbow.

"Damn it," she swore.

"Are you OK?"

Kagome looked up and saw Kouga's face staring into her eyes. Their faces were so close – their noses less than an inch away – and Kagome could feel Kouga's breath against her skin.

"I'm OK," Kagome said pulling back suddenly, shaking her head slightly.

Kouga stood up and helped Kagome up. "That was a pretty nasty fall," he said holding out her arm and inspecting the graze on her elbow.

"Yeah," she said holding up her broken shoe. "And these were brand new as well," she added.

Kouga smiled. "Only you could think of the condition of your shoes right now."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Depends the way you take it," Kouga said stepping closer to Kagome. "What are you doing by yourself anyway?"

Kagome blinked. "Oh…um…"

"Kagome!"

Kagome whipped her head around, smacking Kouga in the face with her hair, and saw Inuyasha running towards her looking pretty angry.

Kagome stepped back, but tripped, forgetting that she didn't have one shoe on. Kouga grabbed her arm before she could fall and held her in his arms. Kagome fully expected Inuyasha to punch Kouga in the face for even holding her in his arms – but alas, when Inuyasha came he just stood there.

_He isn't jealous…he isn't jealous another guy is holding me in his arms…_ Kagome thought feeling tears sting her eyes yet again.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said staring at Kouga holding Kagome.

Kouga smirked and let go off Kagome, once he was sure she was able to stand without toppling over.

"Are you OK?" Inuyasha asked seeing Kagome's bleeding knee.

"I'm fine," Kagome said, surprising Inuyasha and herself at her icy tone.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome arm, like Kouga had done earlier, to see the graze on her elbow, but Kagome pulled her arm back.

"I'm fine," she repeated firmly. Inuyasha stared, obviously confused by Kagome's actions. "Go back to Kikyo and enjoy the rest of your dinner," Kagome added when Inuyasha didn't say anything.

She pulled off her other heel and began marching towards her office so she could get to her car, not wincing at all by the cold and rough pavement.

_He's not going to follow me,_ Kagome thought disappointed as she neared her office. _Are you going to break up with me Inuyasha? Are you going to leave me for Kikyo?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** _Please_ don't give me suggestions on what to write for the next chapter since this story is already finished and I am just posting it up. I mentioned this in the previous chapter, but just in case none of you read the first warning.

And sorry, again, for the short chapters.


	3. Doubts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Doubts**

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome walk off. _What the hell was _that_ all about?_ Inuyasha thought. _First, she leaves the restaurant without a word and now she gets mad at me just for seeing if she was hurt._

"What did you do to her, you stupid mutt?" Kouga snarled.

"Me!" Inuyasha shouted. "You were the one holding her!"

Kouga smirked. "And if you hadn't come when you did, I might have been able to get a kiss out of her," Kouga added. "She seemed _so_ upset over something."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, biting his tongue to stop himself from punching Kouga square in the jaw.

"Look wolf boy, stay away from Kagome," Inuyasha said, his voice shaking.

"Why? Clearly, she's mad at you, not me, and it looks like she would enjoy my company more than yours."

"Because she is _my_ girl and in case you forgot, _she_ broke up with _you_, so she must enjoy _my_ company more than _yours_."

Inuyasha turned around and headed back to the restaurant to pay the bill. _Kikyo must feel so stupid sitting in that restaurant all by herself,_ Inuyasha couldn't help thinking.

* * *

Kagome arrived back to her apartment, which she shared with her best friend Sango Kurata, around midnight. Sango was still out on a date with her boyfriend that she had been dating for a year – Miroku Sagami.

Kagome changed into her pyjamas then got the tub of ice cream from the freezer before sitting down on her bed and stuffing her face full of double chocolate chip ice cream while flipping through Cosmo.

_Doesn't he love me?_ Kagome thought blinking back tears. _He doesn't act jealous at all! What happened? Last week, a guy was checking me out and Inuyasha full on lashed out at him. Kouga danced with me, gave me a necklace, held me AND he's come so close that if I had moved a bit, I would have ended up kissing him._

Her thought were interrupted by the front door closing. A few seconds later Sango skipped in front of Kagome's door.

"Kagome! You won't believe what happened!" Sango squealed hiding her hands behind her back. "Miroku proposed! Miroku proposed! Miroku proposed! Miroku proposed! Miroku proposed! Miroku proposed!" Sango screamed jumping on Kagome's bead hysterically. "It was so amazing! You should have been there! Miroku and I were eating dinner when…"

_Miroku and Sango have been dating for almost a year now! Inuyasha and I have been together for _two _years. Sango hates it when Miroku flirts with girls but he still pays attention to her on dates. And Miroku got jealous when Sango's friend, Kuronosuke, asked her to marry him. So…does Inuyasha still want me in his life?_

"Kagome? Kagome!" Sango said a little louder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kagome said smiling brightly. _It really is nothing until Inuyasha breaks up with me,_ Kagome reasoned wanted to tell her best friend all her problems. _Besides, Sango is happy so I won't worry her with my problems till later._ "Wow! You are so lucky Sango! Tomorrow, we shall celebrate! Manicures and pedicures, my treat," Kagome said.

"Thanks Kagome! You're the greatest…wow! I have to call everyone and tell them!"

Sango scurried from the room looking ecstatic. Kagome sighed and lay down on her pillows. She felt so confused right now.

She heard a faint ringing tune in the distance and realised it was her mobile. Diving for her purse, she grabbed her phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" she half whispered into the tiny phone.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome pulled the phone away and groaned silently. Why didn't she check the called ID before picking up? Oh well, she couldn't just hang up.

"Um…hi," Kagome squeaked.

"Are you OK?"

"Huh? Oh, my knee and elbow?" Kagome looked at her elbow where a large Mickey Mouse band aid was covering the graze (her knee had a Winnie the Pooh band aid). "They're fine, thought I can't say much for my shoes."

"Then I'll get straight to the point then."

_Oh my God! He's going to break up with me! He's going to break up with me! He's going to break up with me! Whatever you do, don't cry! Don't give him the satisfaction that he got to you. Oh God…I feel like I'm about to cry!_

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

She could hear Inuyasha sigh. "Outside the restaurant with Kouga? What the hell was that about?"

"I should be asking you that!" Kagome snapped remembering how Inuyasha ignored her throughout their date.

"Me! What is your problem?"

"What is _your_ problem, Takahashi?"

"I'm just concerned because you seemed mad at me and I want to know why!"

"Wow, so now you're playing the concerned boyfriend?"

"I have always been concerned!" Inuyasha said, his voice rising.

"Oh really? You could have fooled me!" Kagome snapped, her voice rising as well.

"What the fuck is your problem? I'm just asking how you are! Do you want me to be concerned or ignore you all the time!"

"I want a boyfriend who would at least talk to me during our date!" Kagome shouted. "Kouga talked to me more than you did tonight! And I was with you the whole time!"

Inuyasha punched a pillow nearby (the same pillow he had been abusing ever since he got home). "I am the concerned boyfriend!"

"No you aren't!" Kagome shouted furiously.

Kagome heard someone knocking on her door. "Come in!" she shouted.

Sango walked in and tossed the phone on Kagome's bed before hastily making an exit. Obviously, now was not the right time to ask Kagome about her problems.

"I got a call, I'll talk to you later," Kagome said coldly before ending the call. She tossed her mobile viciously on the floor then grabbed the phone lying on her bed.

"Hello?" she asked trying to sound calm and cool.

"Hey Kags!"

"Oh. Hey Kouga," Kagome said trying to sound as enthusiastic as Kouga sounded.

"I just got a call from the Mr Myoga, he said that two reporters backed out of a story and he wants us both to fill in. I know this is short notice, but the flight is tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh…I um…well, I kinda made plans already," Kagome mumbled. "But I'll come…depending on where it is that is."

Kouga chuckled. "It's at the Gold Coast in Australia."

_Just what I need – a long vacation away from Inuyasha till we can sort out what's going on between us,_ Kagome thought gleefully.

"All right Kouga."

"Great, I'll pick you up at one o'clock tomorrow."

"All right, see ya Kouga."

Kagome hung up and threw the cordless phone on the floor like she had done with her mobile. 5 days with Kouga in the Gold Coast…no Inuyasha…no worries.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Don't send me reviews with suggestions for upcoming chapters and sorry for the short chapters. 


	4. No Worries

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**No Worries**

**

* * *

**

Kagome looked up at the clock in the Tokyo International Airport. Her flight was scheduled to leave in ten minutes and she had been trying to get a hold of Inuyasha to tell him she was leaving the country for a few days.

Kagome got up from those 'comfy' seats they always supply you with at the airport and walked over to the pay phone and dialled Inuyasha's number again.

"Hey! You've reaches Inuyasha Takahashi. Leave a message and I'll call back if I feel like it," the answering machine said.

Kagome sighed and hung up. That was the fifth time she heard that stupid message.

_Where are you Inuyasha? Why aren't you at home? And why is your mobile off?_ Kagome thought after she dialled Inuyasha's mobile number, only to receive a message similar to before.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up and saw Kouga staring at her. She blushed and looked away. "It's time to board the plane," he said quietly.

"OK," Kagome said brightly stepping away from Kouga and grabbing her bags.

Kouga watched Kagome hurry to the plane with a sigh. _Soon, soon, she will dump that stupid inu hanyou and come back to me when she realises I love her._

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha arrived home after seeing a movie with Miroku Sagami, his best friend, who was pretty gleeful since he had proposed to his girlfriend the night before. Inuyasha shook his head at the thought of Miroku giving up his playboy routines for Sango – she must be one special girl for Miroku to give up so much.

Inuyasha sighed and chucked his keys onto the kitchen counter and made a bee line towards the phone. He felt sort of guilty about the call last night and wanted to clear things up with Kagome. He dialled her mobile number, only to reach the answering machine.

"Hey Kags, um…call me later, OK?" Inuyasha said quietly into the phone before hanging up.

After waiting five minutes for her call, Inuyasha gave up and called her home number. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

Inuyasha recognised that voice. It was Sango Kurata, Kagome's roommate.

"Hey Sango, it's Inuyasha," Inuyasha said trying to sound casual. "Is Kagome there?"

"Um…Kagome's not here right now," Sango said after a few seconds. "She's gone out for a while."

"And how long is a while?" Inuyasha asked staring at a coffee stain on his carpet. He reminded himself to kill Miroku for leaving that stain.

"Um…five days?" Sango squeaked.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled. "Five days! Where the hell is she?"

"She's gone to Australia to do a report," Sango mumbled. "With Kouga."

"Oh crap…you have got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha snarled pacing to and fro, or at least as far as he could pace without the telephone cord snapping. "With that wolf! When did they leave?"

"About an hour ago," Sango said softly. "Kagome called before she boarded the plane."

"Why didn't she call me?" Inuyasha wondered aloud.

"Maybe she's still mad at you?" Sango suggested. "She seemed pretty upset last night…"

_Was it because of the phone call last night?_ Inuyasha thought awkwardly. _Or is because…?_

_

* * *

_

Kagome sighed happily under the hot sun as she looked out towards the crystal blue ocean. It was so beautiful here!

"I'm so glad I decided to do this," she said leaning against the balcony guardrails. Today, she and Kouga were going to take a look around the restaurants then, tomorrow, hit the beach and the amusement parks. It was going to be so much fun!

Kagome turned her head to the phone sitting next to her bed. _Should I call Inuyasha?_ she thought walking over to the phone. _He's probably mad at me…_

With a deep breath, Kagome picked up the phone and dialled Inuyasha's number. It rang four or five times before someone picked up.

"Takahashi residence," a woman's voice said pleasantly.

_A woman?_

"Um…hi. Is Inuyasha available?"

"Not right now, he's taking a shower."

"Oh," Kagome said nervously. "Um…who is this anyway?"

"This is Kikyo Sasuki. Would you like to leave a message for Inuyasha?"

"Um…no, it's all right," Kagome said biting her lip.

"Can I have your name then?" Kikyo said sounding a little irritated.

"I'll just call back later," Kagome said quietly. "Thanks."

Kagome hung up quickly. _Why is Kikyo over at Inuyasha's apartment? And while he's taking a shower as well! He can't be…? He loves me right! But why won't he tell me? Miroku and Sango have been together shorter than we have and already, they are planning to get married._

Kagome gave a sigh. It was five o'clock now: time to get some work started.

* * *

"Did anyone call?" Inuyasha asked stepping out of his room in a black suit.

"Nope!" Kikyo said brightly. "Thanks for doing this Inuyasha, I owe you one."

"It's no problem," Inuyasha said straightening his tie. "So where are we eating dinner?"

"At the Golden Fountain restaurant," Kikyo said casually picking up her purse.

"You got reservations at the Golden Fountain?" Inuyasha said surprised. "I heard it's impossible to get reservations there!"

"I know the owner," Kikyo said blowing at her nails and polishing them on her cardigan. "It's nothing really."

* * *

After dinner with Kouga (Kagome had to admit that it was kind of romantic – the dinner had included candles, a sunset, a beach view and some of the best sea food in Queensland – and she made a mental note to have her honeymoon in the Gold Coast), Kagome went to her phone and dialled Sango to tell her she arrived safely.

"Hello?" Sango asked after two rings.

"Hey Sango!"

"Kags? Oh my God! You arrived safely?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be calling," Kagome teased. "What's up? Anything interesting happened since I've been gone?"

"Inuyasha called," Sango replied. "He wanted to know why you didn't call him before you left."

"I did call!" Kagome protested. "I call his mobile and I called his home number, but he didn't pick up. And don't even say 'Why didn't you leave a message?' because that would sound really stupid. You know, checking your messages and finding out that your girlfriend just left a message saying: 'Hi! I'm going to Australia with Kouga for five days and I'm about to board the plane so I just thought I'd let you know. Opps, I got to go now!'"

Sango giggled. "OK, OK, point taken," Sango replied. "Why don't you just call Inuyasha now and let him know that you're all right?"

"I called when I got to the hotel -"

"And you didn't call me first?"

"- but _Kikyo_ was there so I didn't leave a message. I just said I would call back later…is now a good time to call, ya think?"

"Sure, I guess. I mean what should Inuyasha be doing right now? His girlfriend is overseas so he really should have no plans until you come back, ne?"

"All right," Kagome said. "I'll call you tomorrow, OK?"

"OK. Talk to you later."

The two girls hung up and Kagome punched Inuyasha's number into the phone. It rang…and rang…then the answering machine began to play.

"Hey! You've reaches Inuyasha Takahashi. Leave a message and I'll call back if I feel like it."

The annoying tone beeped and Kagome gave a sigh. "Hey Takahashi," Kagome said in a teasing tone. "Greetings from your girlfriend in Australia! Sorry I didn't call earlier…I tried but I kept on getting your answering machine. I um…guess you're not in since you aren't picking up. No duh! Stupid Kagome. I mean, if you were at home, you would pick up. Maybe I'll call your mobile…where are you Inuyasha?" Kagome gave another sigh. "OK, I'll just call you later…if you're ever available to talk. God, even Sango can talk and her boyfriend is less than ten minutes away from her _and_ she's engaged."

Kagome hung up and fell onto her bed. "Where are you Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled. "Please don't be out with Kikyo! Please don't leave me for Kikyo…"

* * *

"So where are your friends?" Inuyasha asked looking at his watch. "They're half an hour late…"

"Huh," Kikyo said 'nervously'. "I guess they're late, but it's not like them to be late. How about we order now? I think they would understand us ordering with them."

Inuyasha sighed. He _was_ hungry but…why did it feel like a setup right now?

"Sure, let's order."

* * *

Inuyasha got home around midnight with Kikyo, after receiving a call from Kikyo's friends an hour after the two had arrived at the restaurant saying that they couldn't make it. Or at least that's what Kikyo said. 

Kikyo said that she might have left a lipstick in Inuyasha's living room. Inuyasha left her to search for her lipstick while he went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

The moment Inuyasha left the room; Kikyo stood up and sat down on the sofa, waiting for Inuyasha to return. She looked around the slightly neat and clean room when her eyes fell upon the blinking answering machine.

She looked towards the kitchen door, seeing Inuyasha busy with the kettle. _Good_, she thought walking over to the answering machine. She pressed the play button and Kagome's message played.

Kikyo frowned. _Inuyasha's girlfriend didn't tell him she left the country? I suppose he would be mad if he didn't receive a call from her either._

Kikyo pressed the erase button and Kagome's voice stopped playing. She smirked and relaxed back onto the sofa. The phone rang and Kikyo ignored it.

"Kikyo! Can you get the phone?" Inuyasha's voice called from the kitchen.

Kikyo reached over and picked up the phone.

"Takahashi residence."

"H-hi? Is Inuyasha there?"

Kikyo recognised the voice – it belonged to Inuyasha's annoying little girlfriend, Kagome.

"He's busy right now," Kikyo said quietly, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't be listening. "Who is this?"

"Kagome Higurashi. I need to talk to Inuyasha…now would be nice as well."

"Kikyo? Who is it?" Inuyasha's voice shouted. "Tell whoever it is that I can't talk to them right now. I'll call back later."

"Inuyasha said that he'll call you back later," Kikyo said smirking, knowing fully well that Kagome heard that, before hanging up.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha came with two mugs full of coffee. "Who was on the phone?" he asked handing her a blue mug.

"Just some girl," Kikyo said taking a sip of the coffee. "She didn't leave a phone number."

"Did she leave a name?" Inuyasha asked filling his mouth with the hot coffee.

Kikyo bit her lip. _Inuyasha would be so mad at me if he found out I lied to him when that stupid girl of his comes back…I guess I should tell him._

"I think she said it was Kagome Higurashi," Kikyo said looking at him over the rim of her mug.

Inuyasha sprayed coffee over his carpet, next to the stain Miroku had left.

"What?" he said rushing to the phone. "Kagome called? Are you sure she didn't leave a number?"

"She said she would call back later," Kikyo said innocently.

Inuyasha sighed, staring at the phone, willing it to ring. But it never did.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Again, I stress the fact that if you are going to leave a review, don't suggest how I can improve the story or future chapter ideas. 


	5. A Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**A Kiss**

_

* * *

Day 3 in the Gold Coast and Inuyasha still hasn't called,_ Kagome thought looking out the window of the taxi. They were headed towards a rainforest reserve today to do some filming and a bit of hiking. _I left my number on your answering machine and Sango has it as well. Why haven't you called?_

"Are you all right Kagome? You look a little pale," Kouga said cupping Kagome's hands in his.

"I-I'm fine Kouga," Kagome said with false enthusiasm. _I seem to be faking it a lot now a days._

"If you're sure," Kouga replied with a deep sigh.

Kagome knew Kouga was worried for her, though she couldn't see why. She was eating properly and she was sleeping a lot. So she didn't smile a lot, so what?

They arrived at the front of the reserve and did a bit of filming before starting on the hike.

"You'll want to take this trail," their guide said point at a track. "It goes right past a waterfall – very beautiful and romantic."

_Romantic?_ Kagome thought raising an eyebrow at the guide. She sighed and they began their hike.

Ten minutes into the hike, Kagome had to agree that it was quite romantic. She could hear birds chirping in the trees above them and running water nearby. The trees were large and provided shelter from the sun.

Soon, they reached the waterfall and decided to stop for lunch and do some more filming. Lunch was sandwiches the crew had prepared in the morning.

"Hey Kagome, can I talk to you for a sec?" Kouga whispered into her ear before the sat down to eat.

"Um…OK," Kagome replied.

Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand, taking Kagome by surprise, and led her closer to the top of the waterfall. When the reached the top, Kouga took Kagome's hands in his.

_Huh?_

"Kagome…" Kouga whispered huskily, he face coming closer to hers.

Kagome stared, wide eyed at the approaching face. _Oh my God. Is he going to kiss me?_ Kagome gave a tiny gasp as Kouga's lips fell upon hers. Kouga took advantage of her gasp and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Kagome stood there, stunned, before pushing Kouga off her.

"Kouga!" Kagome gasped stumbling backwards. "I'm with Inuyasha!"

"That guy? You're worried about that guy?" Kouga snapped. "Isn't it obvious Kagome? He doesn't love you!"

"And you do?" Kagome shouted stepping back from Kouga.

"Yes! I do! I've loved you ever since we met and I can't believe we broke up. I couldn't believe that you started dating the dog trash! I don't want to lose you Kags."

Kagome shook her head. "I broke up with you because you were smothering me!"

"At least I showed I care for you! That mutt face doesn't seem to show affections towards you," Kouga said staring at Kagome pleadingly.

Kagome bit her lip and looked down at the ground. _Kouga's right. Lately, Inuyasha has been acting like anything but a guy who wants to be with me! But…but…I want to be with Inuyasha…I want to see him again. I want to know that he still loves me, like I still love him._

Kagome looked up and saw Kouga standing in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry Kouga," Kagome whispered.

She shoved Kouga aside and ran down to the crew. "I have to go now! I'm sorry! Kouga can finish up the report by himself!" Kagome shouted running back to taxi waiting outside the reserve.

* * *

Kagome took the next flight to Japan as soon as she could and arrived around 7:30 PM. No one knew she was coming back, which was exactly what she wanted. During the plane ride, after being squished between a bratty kid and his loud mother, Kagome thought of going over to Inuyasha's place to surprise him. It would be the perfect way to apologize to him.

* * *

Within an hour, Kagome was standing outside Inuyasha's apartment. She felt stupid in her shorts and tank top considering it was winter and freezing right now. But in Australia, it had been summer and in shorts and a tank top, she was still boiling.

Shivering, Kagome stepped into the elevator, with her luggage, and headed up to Inuyasha's apartment.

Kagome arrived at his floor and stepped out of the elevator and walked over to his apartment door, cocking her head slightly when she saw the door slightly ajar.

Dropping her bags silently onto the tiled floor, she took silent steps towards the door. Closing her eyes, she pushed the door open and opened her eyes.

If the girl had been holding bags, she would have dropped them. But she didn't, so she just covered her mouth with her hands and took a step back. She could feel the tears in her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

* * *

Inuyasha got home from work, exhausted. He still hadn't received a call from Kagome, but it had been a day. Normally, work for Inuyasha was never exhausting. But he kept on thinking about Kagome…and Kouga…together…on a beach in their swimsuits gazing at each other. He shuddered at the thought.

_Kagome loves me and she would never get back together with that stinking wolf,_ he told himself repeatedly. _But after that phone call, she sounded like she really hated you. I wouldn't be surprised if she was kissing Kouga right now and not thinking about you – at all._

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and popped a packet of ramen into microwave, watching it spin around and around.

After the microwave beeped signalling it was cooked, Inuyasha opened the hot packed and downed the noodles. Just as he finished, the doorbell rang.

With a sigh, Inuyasha chucked the empty ramen packet into the bin and went to the door.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked surprised to see his colleague standing on the other side of the door crying.

Kikyo ran into Inuyasha's arms, catching him by surprise. She let out a loud sob into his shoulder. Inuyasha instinctively hugged her back, comforting her in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he murmured aware of how close they were.

Kikyo removed her head from Inuyasha's shoulder and looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. Inuyasha blinked and saw how her lips were coming closer to his. He wanted to back away, but he couldn't.

_Kagome's with Kouga. It's just one kiss with Kikyo. Kagome will never find out. Kikyo is upset, this is just out of pity._

His lips brushed hers and Kikyo threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Inuyasha felt the guilt wash over him in one sickening wave.

That was when he heard a whisper. Someone had whispered something. Someone had whispered his name. _Kagome_ had whispered his name. _Kagome_ had seen him kiss Kikyo.

_Oh shit._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Please don't leave reviews telling me how to write the story or suggestions for chapters in the future. IT HAS ALREADY BEEN PRE-WRITTEN AND COMPLETED.


	6. Thoughts Not Spoken

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Thoughts Not Spoken**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome's face. She was going to run.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted watching the girl move from the doorway and into the elevator.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Inuyasha thought shoving Kikyo off him. He ran out into the corridor. He would have made it to the elevator in time, if he hadn't tripped over Kagome's luggage.

He reached the door in time to see it close shut, with Kagome sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, with tear stained cheeks.

Inuyasha headed for the stairs sprinting as fast as he could. He burst out of the stairwell and saw Kagome running out of the building lobby and into the cold streets. That was when he noticed that she was wearing shorts and a tank top.

He ran out onto the streets and saw Kagome heading into a nearby diner. Inuyasha burst into the diner, glad to see there weren't a lot of people. He saw Kagome sitting in a booth shivering.

Inuyasha walked up to her and handed her his jacket. She didn't take it, so he placed it on her shoulders. Without a word, he sat down across her and stared at her. She avoided his gaze and looked at the jacket in her lap.

"Kagome…"

He inhaled her scent. Breathing in her scent helped to calm him, and he often did this when he felt agitated. But…there was something different about her scent this time. He could smell wolf youkai all over her.

"Why?"

Inuyasha blinked, realising Kagome was looking up at him with emotionless eyes.

"I-I don't know," Inuyasha mumbled. _I can't exactly say: "I was jealous about you and Kouga and I thought you two were kissing, except now I think I know you were kissing because I can smell him all over you, and decided to take my silent revenge only I didn't know you were there. _"Why do you smell like Kouga?" Kagome froze, her eyes widening. Inuyasha frowned, but continued. "I can smell him all over you…you kissed didn't you?"

Kagome's silence was a good enough of a reply for him. He gave a low chuckle.

"I guess that makes us even then, eh?"

"No it doesn't!" Kagome protested banging her hands on the table. "I didn't willingly kiss him! You gladly kissed Kikyo! There is a difference between doing something and being caught in something! But I'm surprise you care; you didn't seem to care before. Any reason why?" Kagome asked coldly raising an eyebrow.

"I did care when that wolf touched you, when he danced with you and when he talked to you! I sure as hell did not want to lose you to him."

Kagome blinked. _He says this now!_ she thought furiously. _If he said this before, I wouldn't have had any doubts on our relationship!_

"You could have fooled me! The way you acted towards Kikyo: is she even a work colleague of yours?" Kagome snapped remembering Kikyo.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha said glaring.

"I'm talking about the other day during when you invited Kikyo to join us – on _our_ date! Then, you ignored me throughout the evening and you didn't eat until Kikyo's food came! What am I supposed to think when my boyfriend acts like that towards another girl on our date?"

_Is _that_ what she's so mad about?_ Inuyasha thought. _Because I talked to Kikyo on our date when I should have been talking to her? I…_

"Inuyasha, all the signs you've been giving me has made me doubt our relationship. I caught you kissing Kikyo and you haven't even tried to defend yourself about that. I-I …Kouga was right. You don't love me."

Inuyasha sat there staring at Kagome. _What did Kouga say to you? I love you Kagome! I love you._

"What about you and Kouga?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, sounding exhausted. "I left Kouga standing on top of a waterfall and took the first flight back here. I could get fired and I didn't even think before I left Australia. I'm sitting here in shorts! I wanted to come back…to see you."

Kagome stood up, allowing Inuyasha's jacket to fall to the floor. "I thought you loved me," Kagome said quietly, "but I don't know anymore. I think…no, I know, we need to see other people."

"W-what?" Inuyasha gasped staring up at Kagome. "Don't say that Kags."

"Go back to Kikyo," Kagome mumbled. "I'm sure you two will be happy together."

Kagome attempted to walk past Inuyasha, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not ready to let you go," Inuyasha said standing up.

Kagome felt the tears form and she looked down. She watched a tear fall and hit the tiled diner floor.

"Please," Kagome pleaded. "I don't want to be hurt anymore."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug, causing her to gasp in surprise, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Inuyasha whispered. "Don't go Kagome, I need you."

Kagome pushed Inuyasha away gently. "I-I want to believe you Inuyasha, but you were kissing Kikyo."

Kagome turned her head away and turned around. She expected Inuyasha to stop her again, but he didn't.

"Where are you going to go?" he mumbled stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Are you going to Kouga now?"

Kagome gave a small nod. "He loves me…and isn't that what any human wants? To love and be loved in return?"

_But I love you Kagome! And you love me…I may be half human but that is still what I want! I love you and you love me._

Inuyasha opened his mouth to shout out his thoughts to the world, but he heard the door to the diner shut and watched the woman he loved walk away from him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **See author's note in previous chapter. I really can't be stuffed typing all this stuff out again and again. 

By the way, I don't think I can update any time soon in any of my stories. My parents want me to do more studying and less time on the computer. I'll try to update on the weekends and stuff, but it may be a while before the next update.

Reviewing could speed up the process, if you know what I mean. Cough


	7. Moving On

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Moving On**

**

* * *

**

Kagome smoothed and invisible wrinkle on her pale pink bridesmaid gown. It was a beautiful gown – sleeveless with a layered skirt, little crystal beads sewn into the bodice, a pink sash around her waist and white heels. Kagome watched Sango and Miroku dance together, her head rested on Miroku's shoulder, his hands above her waist. It would almost appear as though they were hugging if they weren't moving their feet every few beats or so.

Kagome sank lower in her seat. She just _knew_ Inuyasha would be in the room; after all, the hanyou was Miroku's best friend. Kagome thought she saw Inuyasha during the wedding ceremony, but she had been too focused on not tripping in the heels.

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up, her eyes shining, at the hanyou standing in front of her. If possible, over the months, he had become even more handsome, but he also seemed mature.

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

She wished she could have smiled then, but her face was scared. Her mouth hung open slightly and her eyes were wide and shining.

"Inuyasha," a gruffer voice sneered.

The two turned their heads towards Kouga, who was holding two glasses of champagne.

"Kouga," Inuyasha replied with a nod, the way guys greet each other.

Kouga sat down next to Kagome and placed his arm around her shoulders, in a possessive way, and handed her a glass of the champagne. Kagome thought she saw Inuyasha stiffen at Kouga's domineering move, but he seemed relaxed when she stared closer at him.

There was an awkward silence and Inuyasha looked down, only to find a diamond on Kagome's left ring finger.

"You're engaged."

It was more a statement then a question, Kagome decided hearing the tone of his voice.

"Um, yea," Kagome mumbled. "Kouga proposed two weeks ago. We've decided to get married next month."

"Congratulations," Inuyasha breathed.

"Kouga? Can you go get me another glass of champagne?" Kagome asked.

"But you haven't even finished your glass!" Kouga protested.

"Kouga," Kagome said giving him a look.

Kouga gave a glare at Inuyasha as though to say, "Make any moves towards my woman and I will kill you!"

"Do you love him?" Inuyasha blurted out once Kouga had gone.

"I-I do," Kagome stammered avoiding Inuyasha's gaze.

"Look into my eyes and tell me that you love Kouga Ookami," Inuyasha said dropping to his knees.

Kagome blinked, staring at her lap, wondering what kind of tone did Inuyasha used. Was it jealousy? No…it was like something she had never heard before.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes. She almost backed down that instant she looked into the golden pools.

"I love Kouga Ookami," she whispered, her brown eyes not leaving his amber eyes.

Kagome saw the fall of hope in his eyes the moment she said the last word. She closed her eyes, willing the tears to go away.

"I see. So that's how you feel?"

Kagome nodded. She stared at her lap, her vision blurring. _Oh God. I can't cry…not after what I just said._

"Mutt face, stay away from Kagome." Kagome looked up and saw Kouga standing over her glaring at Inuyasha. "Leave her alone – she doesn't want to be with you or have anything to do with you. You've hurt her enough."

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, with a nervous look on her face, before looking back at her lap.

"Right," Inuyasha mumbled before getting up. "Enjoy marriage life, future Mrs Ookami."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please don't leave reviews telling me how to write the story or suggestions for chapters in the future. IT HAS ALREADY BEEN PRE-WRITTEN AND COMPLETED. 


	8. Realizations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Realizations**

**

* * *

**

Everyone had to agree – Kagome was one of the most beautiful brides anyone had ever seen. She wore a crown of flowers on her head that held back a long white veil. Her gown was a beautiful white creation. It was long and off the shoulder with a layered skirt. And for those who remember the saying where a bride has to have something new, something old, something borrowed and something blue: Kagome had on sapphire earrings that belonged to her grandmother (old and blue) and had borrowed Sango's pearl necklace (her gown was new).

Perhaps Kagome would believe she was a beautiful bride if she hadn't had a grim face on. She wanted _him_ to come…to stop her from getting married. She waited everyday for him to call ever since he found out about her engagement. But he never came.

"So this is how it ends?" Kagome whispered to herself as she stared at her reflection. "Kagome Higurashi…no, it's Kagome Ookami in a few minutes."

"For a bride, you seem unhappy."

Kagome spun around and saw her mother standing there in a white formal skirt and blazer.

"Mama," Kagome whispered before running into her mother's arms. "What have I done? I can't marry Kouga!"

"It's not too late…"

"What do you mean?" Kagome said looking up at her mother's face. "It _is_ too late!"

"No," another voice said, "it's not too late. I just hoped _I_ wasn't too late."

Kagome turned around and gasped. It was Inuyasha…Inuyasha was here because he didn't want her to go.

_Which means he loves me._

Kagome's mother stepped out of the room, leaving the two there.

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier," Inuyasha said quietly. "I've been debating with myself. I wasn't sure whether you wanted me in your life again."

_I do want you in my life!_ Kagome's mind screamed. _I was being so selfish trying to protect myself from getting hurt. I didn't think that others would get hurt by my selfish actions._

"Then I realised, I love you so much, I'm not ready to let you go," Inuyasha said with a small smile. "And that was when I decided to come down here. That day, I asked you the wrong question. It shouldn't have been if you loved Kouga; it should have been: do you love me?" Kagome blinked. Inuyasha gulped and continued on. "I've loved you for so long that the love I feel for you is so natural. Without you in my life…I can't even begin to explain it."

"Why didn't you propose to me then? Why did you kiss Kikyo? Why didn't you act like you loved me?" Kagome blurted out. Those questions…they had been haunting her for a long time now. She almost gave a sigh of relief to get those off her chest, but she held it back in.

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes. "I wasn't sure where our relationship was going back then," Inuyasha said after a sigh. "There were times when I was sure we were going to break up. We often had silly arguments, but after I met Kouga, the arguments got serious. If Kouga had never come into the picture, I might have proposed."

"Might?" Kagome repeated, obviously sounding pretty upset. "You _might_ have proposed?"

Inuyasha chose not to answer, much to Kagome's disappointment. "After that phone call with you after our date -" Kagome snorted "- I was sure that we were going to break up. The next day, I called to try and make up. I didn't want to be without you -"

"But you wouldn't propose?" Kagome said shaking her head. "I don't get you Inuyasha! You give this speech about not letting me go how much you love and how you can't live without me but you didn't want to marry me?"

"You don't think I realised that?" Inuyasha said. "After you left me, all I thought was why we couldn't be together. I knew I should have proposed, but I couldn't because I had doubts in my heart. I thought that you were in love with Kouga, and it didn't seem right to propose just because I felt threatened. Would you have said yes if I had proposed back then?"

Kagome swallowed. Of course she would have yes! But…what he had said. It would have been wrong, she knew, because part of her would have yes to make sure Kikyo backed off for good.

"I don't think I could have," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha nodded, as though he understood her. "I kissed Kikyo for one reason only: revenge. I thought of you and Kouga together enjoying candle light dinners and enjoying each others company. Kouga loves you – he made it clear when we met. I thought you were going to cheat on me with him because you sounded so mad before you left and you never called. I felt so guilty when I kissed Kikyo because I knew you would never cheat on me. I can't take back what I did, even though it was stupid and selfish."

"W-when Kouga kissed me, I…I didn't kiss him back, I swear," Kagome said. "He kissed me and I was so shocked. The moment he kissed me, I realised I wanted to be with you. I had to come back to Japan to be with you."

"Do you still want to be with me?"

Kagome gave a small nod. "But I can't. Inuyasha, I promised to marry Kouga. I can't leave him there waiting for me…it isn't right. I'm sorry Inuyasha, but maybe you are too late."

"No," Inuyasha said shaking his head as he moved towards Kagome. "No, I'm not too late! There's still time," he whispered. He stopped in front of Kagome and pulled her into a hug. "Kouga, he planned all this. He wanted us to break up so he could have you. He told me that you broke up with him because he was overprotective. I didn't want to seem controlling, so I pretended not to be jealous."

"B-but…I didn't know," Kagome said burying her face into Inuyasha's shoulder. "I thought you didn't care for me. Inuyasha, it's Kouga's nature to be overprotective. I broke up with him, not just because of his actions. I love you because you cared for me and protected me. Before you met Kouga, you acted like the Inuyasha who wanted me."

Inuyasha remained silent. "What are you going to do?" he whispered sadly. _Don't reply, just let us stay like this. I want to stay like this forever. I don't want to let you go…_

The bride pushed herself away from the hanyou. "I-I have to walk up that aisle, Inuyasha," Kagome said in a strangled voice. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," he murmured watching her walk out of the room, and out of his life.

* * *

Inuyasha watched from the shadows as the girl he loved walked up the aisle. It was too late to do anything. He told her his story and she made the choice to go to Kouga. Inuyasha felt a tear slip down his cheek.

_Oh crap, I'm crying,_ he thought shaking his head as he wiped the tears. _Kagome, please don't go through with this…please._

"Do you, Kouga Ookami, take Kagome Higurashi to be your bride?"

"I do," Kouga said, looking directly at Kagome.

"Do you, Kagome Higurashi, take Kouga Ookami to be your husband?"

Kagome opened her mouth, prepared to say "I do" but all she could think about was Inuyasha and what he had said to her. _Kagome, he loves you. Inuyasha loves you. And you love him, not Kouga. You said it yourself, any human wants to love and be loved in return. Inuyasha is offering you the chance to be happy. Kouga manipulated your trust with each other so he could be with you. How can you be with him when you know that he ruined your once chance of happiness with Inuyasha?  
_

"No," Kagome whispered stepping backwards.

"What?" Kouga gasped. "What?"

"No…I can't marry you Kouga," Kagome said licking her lips nervously. "I don't love you…"

"You love that mutt don't you?"

Kagome nodded. "You've been selfish Kouga. I love Inuyasha but you broke us apart. Didn't you even care how I felt? How Inuyasha felt?"

"Kagome, I -" Kouga made an attempt to grab Kagome but she shrugged him off.

Kagome shook her head and turned around. She blushed a bit as she saw all eyes on her, but she ran down the aisle and burst out the church doors.

"Inuyasha?" she shouted to the deserted car park.

"I'll always be by your side," a voice whispered into her right ear. Kagome turned and smiled at Inuyasha, who had followed her. Without a seconds thought, Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha neck and pressed her lips against his lips. God, how she missed those lips.

After a while, Inuyasha pulled apart and dropped to his knees.

"Kagome? Will you marry me?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. Of course, there was only one answer to _that_ question.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally, the story is over. And I am done posting it. Hope you enjoy the story. Please no flames! 


End file.
